My Very Little Human
by Dark Lugia 249
Summary: Three Humans enter ponyville, after some massive bodily changes. Follow Cavan through ponyville as he tries not to die, but everything goes wrong for this kid. He's only three inches tall! Co-written by me and my sister. T for suggestive scenes possibly. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!
1. Chapters 1 and 2

My Little Cavan

Ch1 My Little Cavan

Today unfolds the tale of a group; three friends. A brother, a sister, and a long time friend. Now their exploits may seem horrible to some but they may be a dream come true for others. These three friends will enter a quaint town called Ponyville.

Now Cavan, this boy had an afro, but it was as pale as he was (very). His parents were out of town, they had to go on a 'business trip'. The car that held this unfortunate soul pulled up to a house, not a mansion, but large indeed. The boy had gotten out slowly and as soon as he closed the door of the light brown Prius, the screams of pain erupted from the car as it could barely get enough traction to fly away from this boy, within a few seconds it drifted around the corner, never to be seen again(by Cavan at least). Walking towards the front door of his house, he was greeted by his friend and his younger sister.

These two people had the closest of sibling friendships. The boy had long wavy brown hair and eyes to match. The girl had medium length light brown hair, and again eyes to match.

The next few hours were the blonde boy's final in this world, and he wasted them being a cynical jerk. Samantha and Giovanni spent the evening talking about ponies. Cavan however was less enthralled about the equestrians.

Later as Cavan was asleep, Giovanni found his sister, and told her,"Samantha, Cav's asleep, how's about we watch some MLP?" she excitedly agreed. They spent the next 22 minutes enjoying the musical numbers of the show. However the TV would remain to enjoy the show for much longer than planned for. It ran for five hours, and overheated in the middle of the night, the explosion should have killed them.

Samantha had awoken in a dark place, visibility was low, and plant life was high. Samantha sat up and observed her surroundings, and herself. As she looked down at her hands, or now paws. She was an eevee! "OH. MY. GOD," she mumbled to herself, there was no one around anyway. Her eevee paws were stained blood red, the lot of them. As were her tail and chest-fluff.

Giovanni had woken up and realized the body he was trapped in was like his internet OC. He was a Typhlosion, but his ears floated behind his head like magic. He was in an alley, and when he looked into the street, there were ponies, everywhere. It was a dream come true for him.

Cavan however had not changed, physically. He was aware of the grass reaching his belt. The trees however reached building-like heights. Cavan was just over a few inches tall!

Samantha traveled through the forest until she came upon a town. One inhabited by ponies. Again a dream come true!

Giovanni Would have to wait until night, in the alley. He knew that the residents of Ponyville would freak out at the very sight of him.

And So, Time Passes…

At nightfall Giovanni and Samantha met up, and agreed to try their luck at Fluttershy's Cottage. She would most likely think they were talking animals, and react less harshly…

Ch2 What Ever Happened To…

"Hello, this is the authors speaking," A typhlosion said, accompanied by a blood-colored eevee. "We'd like to thank you for reading our story." The eevee stated, "so basically, our tv exploded and we were sent to ponyville." She continued getting into the casuality of speaking with normal people."And we're having the story focus on the tiny guy." The typhlosion shouted into the camera, grabbing in and pulling it out of the cameraman's hands. "okaaaay… on with the show!" Samantha said grabbing a rope that zipped her into the sky.

Cavan realized from a note he had been placed on whilst unconscious, that he was in Ponyville, at Sweet Apple Acres, from Giovanni. "…I'm in, Ponyville… This freaking SUCKS!" the anti-brony screamed into the sky. Applebloom, who was in the vicinity at the time, and upset from just being grounded, found a new source for which to exert her rage. She ran towards the noise, and noticed a small bipedal figure stamping on the ground, running at it, Applebloom saw just how far she could kick this small creature. (very far)

Cavan was throwing a hissy-fit when another creature; also throwing a hissy-fit, ran up and kicked him. Cavan only had time to turn around before a yellow wall flew at him and sent him flying towards Ponyville, screaming profanities. Cavan's only saving grace for the term of this story would be the cyan pony he accidentally intercepted, knocking out of the sky.

On the ground, Cavan looked for what had saved him, only to be met with the looming equestrian shadow of none other than RainbowDash. The rainbow pony scoffed at what she presumed to be a pest of some sort, before stepping on him, and walking away, upset. Cavan picked himself up off of the ground and limped towards Ponyville, looking for Giovanni, assuming he was in the same predicament as him.

An hour later Cavan made it to Twilight Sparkles library, Cavan didn't know it yet.

"You'd think we'd let even Applebloom be nice to Cavan?" Giovanni said staring smugly at the camera he now owned away from the cameraman. "BUCK NO!" Samantha said laughing at Cavan. You can visibly see that Giovanni and Samantha are the aforementioned characters from the story.

Cavan limped into the cracked door of the library; the recent shaking events left him unaware of his surroundings. Cavan wandered into the giant room with awe, unaware that Princess Celestia was visiting Twilight, and Cavan was walking Right under the purple pony as she was sitting down.

"Again Cavan, getting yourself in trouble. No way I can help you now." Samantha grinned at the camera. Giovanni chuckled like Beavis from Beavis and Butt-Head, facing away from the camera.

Cavan was hopelessly pinned under Twilight's butt (lol bad grammar), he had one arm free and his upper torso half free. Celestia saw this and mumbled something to herself about trolling, or something about trolls. "Twilight," Celestia said, waiting for her to turn around. Twilight did, and Cavan shifted farther under Twilight, Celestia waited a good minute. "Nevermind." Twilight turned yet again and Cavan was pulled farther under her, he was starting to panic. "Twilight," Celestia giggled to herself, Twilight turned for a third time, Cavan's eyesight was all black now, completely under Twilight, "could you be a dear and read this word to me," Celestia said realizing her trolling time was over, sadly, if only Twilight had turned slower, she could have dragged this out a few more minutes, Twilight got up relieving Cavan of the fear of death by Twilight. She walked over to Celestia and read the word to her, "Princess, this is the word, 'and'." She said confused. Cavan had managed not to let history repeat itself by staying away from Twilight, far away, other-side-of-the-room far away.

And that's the end of part one, me and my brother were working on this for a while, and we enjoyed trolling some guy my brother's mad at. Hoped you liked it~


	2. Chapter 3: Trollestia wuz heer

My Little Cavan

Ch 3 Settling in…

Samantha and Giovanni both by the cover of night, made their way to the outskirts of Ponyville, to Fluttershy's cottage. "Uhh… What now?" Giovanni asked, this was as far as he had planned. There was a massive gap in the plan he had conceived, his thought process went like this…

1. Go to Fluttershy's house.

2. (Unnoticed gap in the plan)

3. Settle in at her place.

"…You only planned this far?" Samantha quietly shouted at Giovanni."In hindsight, it looked like it fell together perfectly." They were arguing just outside Fluttershy's cottage when the front door opened, a yellow pony stood there, with a dumbfounded look. Giovanni froze when the door opened, leaving him in a position that looked like he was attacking Samantha (they were arguing). Samantha stopped and turned slowly to the door, seeing Fluttershy, she looked upset, more so at Giovanni, who received a kick to the head and was locked outside. Samantha however was brought inside. An hour later things were worked out, but Giovanni had been locked out in the rain for 45 minutes. They would stay at Fluttershy's house for now.

Cavan however was stuck at Twilight's house, still shaking from being sat on and trolled by Celestia. At Twilight's library a new threat to Cavan's welfare emerged. This new harbinger of death and despair bared a grey coat and crossed eyes. "Derpy, you know you're not allowed in the library." Twilight said, sounding condescending as one could be. "Muffin…" Derpy mumbled blankly looking for something, walking around the room. She noticed Cavan hidden in a alcove created by the bookcase. Derpy's head was level with Cavan (her chin was on the ground). Cavan got a wall-eyed stare, "Muffin…"

Twilight was able to usher out the intruder only after she had Cavan in her grasp, which happened to be her mouth. Cavan's torso hung lazily from Derpy's lower lip, Cavan hadn't slept at all for the past day and was asleep already.

"Aww Yeah!" Giovanni shouted, pushing the camera man over, the video feed was lost and static was seen but voices could still be heard. "Man, you pushed him over. You really don't like him." Samantha mumbled.

Cavan awoke to see the ground, in fact, all of Ponyville. Derpy was flying with Cavan, still in her mouth, only half-way. Cavan was just relieved that he wasn't swallowed. (I'm not that pervy, that won't be happening, sorry internet creepers.)

Just then Derpy decided to talk to somepony to her left, (direction doesn't matter) and again this unfortunate soul found himself once again falling to his doom. Saved again by the author needing to keep this story a bit longer. Cavan was intercepted by a griffon, this one in particular was friends with Rainbow Dash, this was Gilda. "Hey, Dash, check this out!" Gilda shouted at Rainbow, who had stopped to see what was in Gilda's claws. As soon as Cavan's and Dash's eyes met, Cavan received a scowl worthy of only the lowliest of life forms (which was him at the moment). "Just, uh give it to someone else, you shouldn't keep that." Rainbow blurted. Gilda thought for a moment and remembered that Princess Celestia was at Twilight's library (don't ask me how).

Moments of flying later… "Princess, what's this?" Gilda put bluntly, practically throwing Cavan at her. Cavan could feel the trolliness radiating from Celestia. Honestly he was scared, for his dignity, Celestia had known of Cavan's existence and found a way to humiliate him via Twilight. Celestia contemplated whether to find another interesting use for this unfortunate soul or reveal the truth. Celestia didn't want to ruin her fun, she was a princess, she never got to have fun, and there was no way Cavan would get off easily here. "Well, Gilda, this could be a lot of things… I think it's a map!" Celestia chuckled stretching Cavan's arms out and pulling them. "Nope." She said moments later, disappointed that Cavan had little to no elasticity. "Well, Gilda I don't know exactly what this is, but I think I should keep it." Celestia told Gilda. "Bu-""NOOOO! IT'S MINE!" Celestia screamed much like the little creature from Lord of the Rings. Gilda left, upset as Rainbow was. Celestia tossed Cavan into her shoe before putting them on and bidding Twilight farewell.

"Poor guy," Giovanni said sitting at a table enjoying a food product of unknown origin, with Fluttershy."I almost feel bad… wait, no I don't!" Samantha was holding Angel in the background. Fluttershy giggled to herself about the story. She had been reading a book labeled My Little Cavan sat in her hooves.

Celestia had gotten a letter from Fluttershy asking for her to come over, something about some aspiring authors. Within minutes Celestia was at a table with Samantha and Giovanni planning the next few chapters in a green folder littered with drawings of the cast and written ideas. "Where's our main character?" Giovanni asked playfully. Celestia complied with the author and took one of her shoes off, turned it upside-down and tapped it, nothing came out. "Oh, silly me, wrong one." Celestia laughed in that weird way only royalty could pull off, and produced the small human from her hoof. "He looks kind of-""dead." Samantha interrupted Giovanni. "Oh, he's asleep" Giovanni blurted like a scientific discovery was just made. Fluttershy was called over and told she can do want she wants with Cavan. "That's no fun, Fluttershy's actually going to take care of him." Trollestia pouted. (I won't let that happen)

Cavan awoke to a giant yellow face grinning slyly at him, this was Fluttershy. "Oh, what to do? What. To. Do." She said smirking at the 'toy' she was given by Giovanni. Giovanni HAD used the word 'toy' when passing ownership.


End file.
